


fleeting colors, consistent feelings

by SanIker_59



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Allusion to Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fleeting Handjobs, Hickies, Im A Sucker For This Ship Don't Blame Me, Kissing, M/M, Not Bad, Not Super Sexy, Romance, Slight Sexy Things, cursing, sweater paws, that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanIker_59/pseuds/SanIker_59
Summary: Kevin does sweater paws.Eden reacts accordingly.only thing is some curse words. no real sexy times though it is mentioned for warning. eden is a bit sexually frustrated but aren't we all.





	fleeting colors, consistent feelings

It’s not an odd habit. Plenty of people will pull at their sleeves in the cold, try to cover up breeze bitten fingers at the expense of stretched out fabric. Eden’s done it himself before, he knows that. But there’s something different about it now. Watching Kevin rub his hands across his thighs to pull the fabric over his hands, fingers clutching the sleeves into his hand to attempt to keep out the chill of the room. Eden didn’t think it felt that chilly when they had both walked in earlier, but he was wearing a jacket over his own shirt. The lack of color across Kevin’s skin wasn’t abnormal, he was always pale as milk until you got him running around a pitch. So, at first, Eden hadn’t noticed the shudders, the after effects of a chill running down Kevin’s spine as he tried to huddle closer to Eden. What he thought was just Kevin’s odd attempt at cuddling was more about gaining body heat, but Eden didn’t notice that until Kevin pulled his trick, stretching the fabric of his shirt over his hands and in turn pulling the collar of the shirt tight across his chest. More milky skin was exposed as Kevin continued to move about, situating himself to try and maintain some warmth. Eden’s eyes dropped to his exposed collarbones, the bones jutting out against his pale skin. It was much more distracting this way. His arm shifted from it’s place, tucked between his torso and Kevin’s own, as Eden moved to rest his hand on Kevin’s thigh. The blonde man didn’t seem too interested in the match they were watching, another friendly with one of his City teammates. The two were due for training in the morning, a friendly match to follow the next day and Eden knew with these strict timelines he couldn’t do anything, but his eyes continued to flicker back to the unmarked skin, just waiting to flush red. 

The hand on Kevin’s thigh went relatively unnoticed. It simply lingered with a casual grip on the other man’s jean clad leg as Eden took deep breaths, trying to watch the match which was quickly becoming background noise. Fading out of Eden’s interest when put beside the flattering image of Kevin laid out across the bed, pressed side by side with Eden.

In all likelihood, Kevin didn’t mean to make any noise. Certainly not a small moan which escaped his lips as he shuffled his body against Eden’s moving to rest his head against Eden’s bicep. Or maybe he did mean to. Had felt the way Eden’s hand would flex its grip across his thigh and Eden’s breathing would stutter for a moment when he adjusted his head, exposing more of his neck to Eden’s sight.

Little tease probably meant it.

Whether or not he did, it was the noise, the little movement that set Eden off. In a moment he had jumped on the bed, throwing his thigh over Kevin’s lap to straddle the blonde as his head took its place beneath Kevin’s chin, lips opening to pull the milky white skin between his teeth. Kevin’s hand shot up to cup the back of Eden’s neck, holding onto the brunet. Another small sound let out from Kevin’s lips as teeth nipped at the sensitive skin across his collarbone, Eden’s lips pressing in a smile against the quickly darkening skin. In response, Kevin’s free hand reached from his side, finding purchase on Eden’s firm ass and pushing the dark-haired man’s hips down against his own.

“Fuck, Kev, don’t do that,” Eden gasped, voice shaky despite him trying to speak with authority, “You know we can’t.” He pulled back from Kevin’s chest, eyes flickering to the rogue red spots that had begun to take over the other man’s pale skin. Kevin smirked up at Eden, thumb rubbing into the skin of Eden’s neck as his other hand moved from Eden’s ass to the front of his shorts, rubbing his palm teasingly across Eden’s bulge. With a loud groan Eden’s hips bucked into Kevin’s fleeting hand which quickly grasped his hip, holding the man steady.

“You can’t fuck me, yeah. That doesn’t mean we can’t do other things,” Kevin suggested, a seductive smirk playing on his lips as Eden’s teeth dug into his bottom lip.

“You are going to be the death of me,” Eden declared, ducking his head back down to attach his lips again to Kevin’s neck with a renewed vigor.

“A pleasant death it would be.”

“Keep talking and my mouth will go nowhere near your dick tonight.”

“…”

“That’s what I thought.”


End file.
